MJOLNIR Generation 2.1
* * |designed = |deployed = |weight = 453.59 kg |features = * *Spartan Tech Suit * * * * * * * * * |affiliation = * * }} The Generation 2 MJOLNIR upgrade package, or MJOLNIR Generation 2.1 is a prototyped hardware upgrade package for the MJOLNIR GEN2 System, commonly in service with the and all . It incorporates salvaged and reverse-engineered alien tech originating from the and the . The SPARTAN-IV team, Fireteam Tigrus, is the first unit to be fully outfitted with Generation 2.1 as the system is still in the final stages of testing. It was later outfitted to certain Spartans in the UNSC, such as Spartan-III Jay-I425 before his unfortunate death and infection by the . Generation 2.1 is a systematic upgrade with plans for integration into a hypothesized system referred to as Generation 3.0, however, said MJOLNIR project has yet to see funding or a list of goal standards set by an . The Spartan branch has yet to request further models of Generation 2.1 for other Spartan teams and remains in the testing stage of development. 'Specifications' Similar to other classes of , Generation 2.1 upgrade classes are based on the built by out of in Syria. The baseline model of the Warrior has commonly served as the groundwork for iterative later additions of Spartan armor since the arrival of the GEN2 MJOLNIR variants in 2553 following the formation of the Spartan Branch. Whereas regular Generation 2 is widely diverse and functions by equal parts in technological advancement and integration of existing systems such as the integration of subsystems and chassis from ODST environmental suits that led to the or the unique adaptation of MJOLNIR by a prodigal artisan-armorer called which took inspiration from wildlife and the armor designs of belonging to the . The strength of previous GEN2 systems was their diversity and adaptability given the wide range of sources the powered armor was being developed from: intelligence agencies, private military corporations, traditional defense contractors, existing military armor designs, and alien technology when applicable. However, while GEN2 systems were evolutionary and highly functional systems that continue to adapt from 2553 into 2559 when the broke out, they were not revolutionary. GEN2 was a refinement on the older GEN1 designation for the Mark Number variants of MJOLNIR that was originally designed for the like the combat suit. GEN2 was designed to be extensively cheaper and refined mechanically compared to the economically-overpriced GEN1s and lack of capability that they had with most SPARTAN-IVs. was the last evolution of the GEN1 MJOLNIR systems, however, despite the excessive price tag that eventually forced the suit's development to be gutted, the suit was a game-changer compared to the GEN2. Mark VII was noted by , the SPARTAN-II Program's founder, that the Mark VII would have included a power system utilizing plasma and nuclear fusion reactors, a de-insertion capability, limited shape manipulation of energy shields, and active AI transfer nodes. A number of these functions have been achieved by the production model of the Mark VII along with even some GEN2 successors to the Mark VII such as the which is known to be much better at shield shape manipulation than other GEN2 variants in active service with the UNSC Spartan Branch. GEN2.1 falls not far from the intent and interests first sought after in the Mark VII MJOLNIR design. Coordination between two ONI departments, and the , began work on the early concepts and project goals for Generation 2.1 so that the next line of MJOLNIR generational super suits might be ready for deployment within a decade following the creation of the SPARTAN-IV Program. The organization, Mobile Armament Systems, or " ," based in Essen, Germany was brought into the project to start developing Generation 2.1 by 2554, a year following the end of the Human-Covenant War. Mobile Armament Systems, or MAS for short, before their inclusion in the Generation 2.1 project, had experience with developing MJOLNIR variants for both the GEN1 and GEN2 lines. These variants included the , , , , , and the . Generation 2.1 takes a lot of design features from the GEN1 Mark VII variant, specifically, the deployment of active AI system nodes which allowed for faster and more efficient transfer and deployment of UNSC in the field. The Active Nodes mean a much more adaptable method for AIs in the field to deploy, communicate, and access alien electronic systems. Other integrated systems include technologies incorporated from Forerunner and Covenant design, something not typically common to many UNSC equipment until as of late. Similar to previous GEN2 Systems, Generation 2.1 is most easily assembled using a Da Vinci multi-axis assembly system used to mount Mjolnir onto a Spartan's tech suit referred to as a . 'Armor Components' Basic systems from the original GEN1 and GEN2 MJOLNIR Armor systems have been integrated into the Generation 2.1 prototypes, the basic systems, and the new, standard-issue subsystems and components of the armor are listed and described below in detail. Standard protective barrier equipped with Spartan combat operators. The barrier is a semi-solid particle shield produced by running a current through the space surrounding a user's exoskeleton. The Generation 2.1 variant is known to feature some degree of shape manipulation of the energy shield to provide more effective protection under extreme circumstances. With AI assistants, this characteristic can be further augmented beyond the usual capabilities of the armor's typical systems. Standard-issue Biofoam injectors provided in all advanced combat harnesses employed by the United Nations Space Command Defense Forces. Biofoam is a fast-acting natural coagulant used to seal and pack internal wounds to prevent further injury after the incursion of damages to the human body. Made of an anti-bacterial, tissue-generating foam polymer, the foam prevents internal bleeding and hemorrhaging, and in rare cases, prevent organ failure. Every Spartan deploys with fresh injectors before every deployment in case of severe injury. GEN2 Systems are an evolution of GEN1 thruster packs, now integrated directed into the MJOLNIR suit hardware along the back and shoulder armor plates for strategic deployment during combat. While not as proficient as a dedicated external thruster pack node or jet propulsion pack, integrated systems provided increased mobility to Spartans in vacuum environments, atmospheric insertions, and a logistical force multiplier during combat. Thruster packs allow Spartans to hover and boost their movements for several extended seconds and accelerate their movement over longer strides than regular humans and previous Spartan generations. The thruster packs on GEN2 systems are functionally similar to that of the Mark IV-class MJOLNIR suit. A surgically-installed neural interface embedded at the base of the skull's rear on a human, the Spartan Neural Interface, sometimes referred to as a "neural lace," is an upgrade of the typical neural implant that is common to most humans who have integrated technology into every facet of their daily lives. A Spartan Neural interface allows a Spartan to communicate with his/her armor instantaneously through the system, allowing for a Spartan to use and move their armor. The system is not easily hacked as it's considered one of the most critical systems in the UNSC inventory and one of the most crucial societal tools in Human society. Spartans often have an AI to communicate, assist, and protect the neural interface. Currently operating in the most recent iteration, Iteration 4.09, Spartan VISR, or "Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance", is a prioritized smart-link data management system integrated into most UNSC infantry helmet uplinks. VISR provides increased situational awareness through advanced information prioritization and an advanced Identification-Friend-or-Foe algorithm. Designed for a highly flexible and integrated battle net, VISR assists Spartans in prioritizing information and solving problems in a quick and efficient manner while under the pressure of extended combat. The system will identify enemies and friendlies and highlight safe movement paths and equipment in the field. Further integration with an AI can improve a Spartan's reaction time substantially. Basic user operating system of the MJOLNIR GEN2 system. Heads-Up Display and other user-input retrieval systems for maintaining and operating the powered armor for extended periods of time. Upgrades in the system's firmware improve a Spartan's ability to complete missions and improve operator survivability. 'Spartan Tech Suit' A Spartan Tech Suit comes in two major layers, built with an inner form-fitting combat suit and the MJOLNIR armor components that lock in around the tech suit like a glove. The Spartan Tech Suit is a melting pot of technology and materials built on to one another from countless iterations and the transition of time allowing for new systems and ideas to be added into the skin-layer of a Spartan's armor. The Spartan Tech Suit utilized by Spartans in the GEN2 phase is similar but not consistent with the designs of the first generation suits. Among some differences is the modularity of the GEN2 MJOLNIR components which can be tailored mostly on the fly to fit the mission requirements and preferences of a Spartan. Generation 2.1 also utilizes the GEN2 Spartan Tech Suit as the similarities between GEN2 and 2.1 are mostly cosmetic in nature, the most major changes from GEN2 are built into the armor rather than the form-fitting tech suit. The Tech Suit is constructed from a combination of carbon nano-fibers weaved together with titanium nano-composite to produce a tough and reactive sturdy material to form the primary body armor construction. Beneath the titanium nano-composite is a layer of polymerized lithium niobocene that acts as a secondary muscle system, reacting and augmenting the reactions and strength of the already augmented bodies of the Spartans through connection to a Spartan's neural interface. A hydrostatic gel layer sits below the titanium weave but above the artificial muscle system providing a shield against high-speed impacts and absorbs kinetic force much better than the human body. Spartans haven't been known to survive low-orbit descents without assisting gear due to the durability of the gel. Unique to the Generation 2.1 Tech Suits is a thin layer of Covenant-designed Nanolaminate armor layering, similar to the material in Covenant combat harnesses. The material is known to absorb plasma fire much more efficiently than human-armor materials. The tech suit's overall function is to absorb human excretion and waste to be recycled for energy production and to maintain homeostasis - environmental controls. It protects the wearer and keeps the user alive. A recently developed option based on coordination with the , artisan-armorers from former Covenant worlds has been open to coordination between alien and Human technology, including weapons development. The Pinch Fusion Reactor, an advanced nuclear reactor built off deuterium-tritium fusion, has primarily been a Covenant-exclusive technology until relatively recent. While much more efficient than UNSC nuclear reactors, the Pinch fusion reactor is also subject to potential risks with plasma production. If the filtration and coolant systems fail, the Pinch fusion reactors have a tendency to explode violently. So far proven to be safe for deployment, it has been left to the jurisdiction of unit commanders to allow or deny the alternative reactor's deployment in the field. 'Magnetic Multi-Purpose Clamps' A standard, built-in feature on just about all Human combat gear and work harnesses in the twenty-sixth century - magnetic clamps augment traditional modular combat loads by allowing quick acquisition of weapons and equipment during the heat of combat. A typical Spartan load may be as light as a basic combat rifle, service pistol, and a couple of grenades. However, extended combat missions can bring out the greatest efficiency and capabilities of the Spartan combat load. If employed to the maximum efficiency, a Spartan operator may be able to carry as many as three or four primary firearms and a couple of sidearms, a plethora of explosive devices, and enough armor enhancements and secondary protection to outfit a small army and still not be slowed down by increased mass or lack of mobility as the Spartan armor does most of the work for the user as an exoskeleton. Similar to other military systems, UNSC armor systems employ an Identification Friend-or-Foe to maximize prevention of friendly fire in the heat of sustained combat. Using the Identification Friend-or-Foe tag located within a soldier's combat rig, other allies can detect their fellow allies and distinguish them from enemies and unknowns. A Spartan suit's Motion Tracker can have a range that extends out to about 150 meters. However, said maximum detection range cannot be considered completely reliable and a range between 15 and 50 meters is the typical deployment range for Spartans. Like all Spartan suits, the GEN2 System employs a complete vacuum seal that pressurizes against hostile environments and the vacuum of space. It is very difficult to breach under regular circumstances. Most Spartans are not equipped with an Artifical Intelligence construct to assist them in combat. However, with the assistance of the and the MJOLNIR GEN2 System, most Spartans are capable of hosting an AI in their suit. Operators of Generation 2.1 are assigned AIs based on compatibility examination due to a symbiotic relationship between Human and machine and the research behind it remain in their infancy. Not all Generation 2.1 suits require an AI to function, however, AI does improve a Spartan's already impressive combat prowess. A support Smart AI onboard a Spartan GEN2 System improves a Spartan's reaction time, funnels and prioritizes the stimulus and combat system information during combat and logistical operations and calculates the most appropriate and most efficient timing for deploying certain armor upgrades determined by an AI's faster judgment. 'Chassis Variants' 'ZHAYEDAN-class MJOLNIR' Named after the elite warriors literally referred to as of the from the second to seventh centuries, the ZHAYEDAN-class MJOLNIR is a prototype suit developed as part of the MJOLNIR Generation 2.1 testbed. Originally developed as a GEN2 platform for the in the mid-2550s, the suit design was shelved due to development costs. While its initial GEN2 variant was indefinitely shelved, the green-light several prototypes for testing with Generation 2.1 testbed technology. The original test pilot for the first ZHAYEDAN-class was the SPARTAN-IV Operator, Abbad Reiken. 'RECONNOITER-class MJOLNIR' While not employed by Fireteam Tigrus, the main Spartan unit assigned to the Research & Development team of the MJOLNIR Generation 2.1 Testbed, the RECONNOITER-class has been worn by several other Spartans for testing purposes. It features a heavy resemblance to the GEN1 helmet and the GEN2 bodysuit. Category:Powered Armor Category:IE Armors Category:HollowFactor